Amour en la France
by Tennyo No Ceres
Summary: France is know as the capital of love for two persons it could be true or it could mean nothing is a really uncommon pairing:SessKik clasified R for doubts don't flame
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: We don't own the Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takashi even though we will like to own them and make lots of money.  
  
Summary: Kikyou is a Japanese teenager that recently moved to France because she win a scholarship in the most important university in France to make her dreams come true to become a pianist.. on the other hand Sesshoumaru has been living in France all his life and now he's in the same university but he's studying to become a famous painter. What if this two were to meet? Will it be true that France is the capital of love? Or will everything end disillusion? (Dido's song 'Paris' will be in a later chap).  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama.  
  
Rating: R (for lime and lemons, first ones that maybe try to make and R history of them)  
  
Pairing: Sess/Kik all the way, flame us we don't care.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
'Amour en la France'  
  
Chap. I: Beabutx Universite.  
  
She was sitting on the first class seat looking through the window at the night sky, she was leaving the place in which she has born, grew, fell in love and suffered her first love deception, the place in which she has cried, laphed, screamed and played, where her family has always lived in fact she was the first woman in her family that leaved Japan to fulfill her dream, since she was very little she has wanted to be a pianist and now she will be able to do it even her family was excited when she received the most important call of her life in which she was informed she had won a scholarship in Beabutx university it was obvious how happy she was.  
  
"Dans bref moments arrivers dans Paris, France aeport, preparer pour laisser il aeroplane.. Non oublier malles" the voice of the pilot said taking her attention out the window "In brief moments we will arrive to Paris, France airport prepare to disembark. don't forget your luggage"  
  
She will have some problems understanding French lucky her that she knew English because in Beabutx she could either speak English or French and since she didn't had to much time she couldn't go to take French classes. The plane landed and everyone started to disembark, she took her only hand luggage and leaved the plane, after setting everything in order with the paper work she went to baggage claim to take her other piece of luggage and went out, lots of people were looking for either friends or family but how was she supposed to get to Beabutx that's when she saw a man holding a paper with her name on it deciding it was better she walked to him  
  
"Bonjour mademoiselle Kikyou Higurashi" the man politely greeted her but she didn't understand a thing "Savo parler dans idiome?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand you I can only speak English and Japanese" Kikyou said kinda ashamed and looked down "Can you speak English?"  
  
"So you can only speak English that's ok" the man replied and took one of her suitcases "my name is Jack and I was send to pick you up and take you to Beabutx"  
  
"Oh. ok thank you" she said  
  
He started to walk away and she followed him, they get to the parking lot and hoped in a white van with the letters "Beabutx Universite" and the symbol of the university, she was really nervous and she was looking through the window the passing lights of the streets and buildings of the city her eyes looked amazed at the now illuminated Eiffel tower, the most beautiful construction in France. After 15 minutes they get to the university it was the biggest construction Kikyou had ever seen, the trees were completely loose of leafs but the view was still beautiful, a chilly wind and she buttoned her coat Jack guided her to the principal office, she slowly entered inside the office was a woman around 48 with silver hair and blue eyes, the woman was sitting in a very huge leather chair she motioned Kikyou to sit on a chair in front of her desk, the woman looked at her intently.  
  
"Bonjour mademoiselle Kikyou.I'm your principal Rebecca Beabutx , as you well know you have very high possibilities to become a pianist as you wish" Rebecca said while she looked at some papers referring to Kikyou "you win this scholarship so you could improve your skills, we have already finished all the arrangements.I hope you don't cause problems and get punctual to your classes, understand?"  
  
"Yes I understand and I promise that I will try to do my best" Kikyou said and then standed up "well thanks for everything"  
  
"It's ok mademoiselle Higurashi, Jack will guide you to your room" Rebecca turned her chair to face out the window.  
  
Kikyou exited the office and Jack guided her to the room she will be using for the time she stayed there, it was a nice room after she arranged everything in her room she read the schedule that was on her desk, she then changed to her sleeping clothes and laid down to sleep. She waked up really early the next morning, after a quick breakfast, she went to her first class, her first classroom was almost empty counting her were only ten students, six guys and four girls counting her, the teacher was a nice and happy woman, the class was really fun for that. On their next class the professor will tech them to play a requiem, all of them were sitting in front of a piano, while the professor gave them the "water requiem" the one they will be playing, but before they started the professor played it for them it was a sweet tune everyone were amazed.  
  
"Well now you play it" the professor said, everyone started to play the water requiem "No you don't have just to play it, feel the notes, where is your motivation? Now start again" they started again "that's a bit better, but I think you still don't feel the notes or have any motivation, think in something that makes you happy an use that as a motivation when you have that motivation you will fill the notes, start again"  
  
They started again, Kikyou started to think in something that make her feel happy and her family came to her mind, she remembered her grandfather clumsiness, her mother kindness, her brother innocence and her sister happiness, how she missed her family but if she wanted to make her dreams come true she needed to leave them, but her memories will always be in her mind and mostly in her heart while she stayed there and when she returned to them she will have succeeded, for a strange reason she heard her performance bad, she started to concentrate better than before, the bell rang in that moment everyone started to leave when she was about to leave  
  
"Mademoiselle Higurashi arreter" the professor tell her, she looked puzzled at him because she didn't understand him " I want to talk with you"  
  
"Yes professor" she responded and sited down again  
  
"Well is just that you impressed me today, your performance was great you play the requiem amazingly" the professor said "I really think you have high possibilities to become a pianist"  
  
"What!?" Kikyou excitedly said "you really think so?"  
  
"Yes in fact Kikyou why don't you take the scores of the 'water requiem' to practice it" he tell her while he gave her the scores "there's a presentation these Friday and I want you on it"  
  
"Wow. really?" she asked and her professor nodded "thank you"  
  
"There's nothing to thank now you may leave" he said  
  
She exited the classroom with a smile on her face, by the time she get to her other class she noticed no one was there and she looked at the clock realizing she was half-hour early, well anyway she sited down in front of a piano and started to look at the scores of the "water requiem", she looked at the different notes carefully arranged on the five lines in which the staff consisted, she needed to analyze if the other part of the requiem was difficult, after looking at all the scores she noted that it wasn't that difficult but she will need to practice it, in that moment the teacher entered followed by the other students , all of them also sited down in front of a piano, the teacher was arranging some papers, Kikyou saved the scores in her backpack, the teacher turned around and smiled to them  
  
"Bonjour classe my name is Zara" she said introducing herself "I hope we get along fine in this class we will touch piano but we will also compose our own melodies and songs" "What do you mean?" a girl with a really refined voice asked  
  
"Yeah songs, basically you will write your own songs with the piano as the only instrument" Zara explained, Kikyou looked down maybe she wouldn't be able to do it "well start, you can write your song of anything you wish"  
  
The teacher gave to each one of them an empty score where they should fill with the melody and the song, then the classroom was filled with the sound of distinct melodies they were trying to gave them words, Kikyou had a lot of problems with it, but she needed to keep trying or everything she had done to be there will be in vain, the sacrifice her family and she did will be for nothing. The class finished and Zara leaved that as a homework they should present on Friday, what could be worse? Besides she didn't have a topic for the song, she passed in front of a classroom, inside were some guys painting that's when an idea came to her mind she hastily went to a practice classroom to start working in her homework.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Melian and Luthien: well here's the first chap what do you think is it good? Well maybe not but hey were trying to do our best to join our different types of writing well don't flame us for our couple we like them so what we don't say nothing about 'Sess/Kag' so as we respect that you respect us. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: We don't own the Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takashi even though we will like to own them and make lots of money.  
  
Summary: Kikyou is a Japanese teenager that recently moved to France because she win a scholarship in the most important university in France to make her dreams come true to become a pianist.. on the other hand Sesshoumaru has been living in France all his life and now he's in the same university but he's studying to become a famous artist. What if this two were to meet? Will it be true that France is the capital of love? Or will everything end disillusion? (Dido's song 'Paris' will be in a later chap).  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama.  
  
Rating: You already know.  
  
Pairing: Sess/Kik all the way, flame us we don't care.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
'Amour en la France'  
  
Chap. II: Destin a Connaitre.  
  
Kikyou only had classes in the morning so she was free to do what she wanted in the afternoon, it was Thursday afternoon a day before her presentation to the one she knew she was prepared enough now the only remaining thing to do was the homework teacher Zara gave them, that particular day Kikyou decided to go out Beabutx, some of her new friends told her that being out the university could gave her some inspiration, after getting a good map she went out, with the help of the map she was able to find a beautiful park, the birds were chirping, children were happily playing even though it was a bit cold, she sited down in a bench to finish writing the lyric of the song she spend there almost three hours finishing the lyric that will go with her already composed melody, when she gave it a last read she saw everything in order and perfect. She stood up to return to the university, while she was walking away a child crashed with her making her loss the scores, the pages of the scores being easily pushed by the wind and instead of helping her the child went running away.  
  
"Oh dammit!" she cursed trying to get all of her remaining scores "if I lost this I will be dead.I won't be able to re-write everything again in such a short time, damn with this wind"  
  
Not to far from there a young man with silver hair, deep and beautiful golden orbs and really handsome was walking in the park when he saw a young woman trying to catch some papers against the wind being the gentleman he was he went to help her (gentleman only when he saw a worthy girl), even though the wind make the task really difficult they caught all the scores when he turned around to gave the ones he has been able to get he couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him was a really beautiful woman long waist raven hair, deep and innocent mahogany/brown orbs and white and smooth creamy skin, but it isn't bad to say that also Kikyou was surprised to see such a handsome guy in front of her she then slowly took the pages  
  
"Umm.etre bien mademoiselle?" he asked her, she only looked at him unable to understand him she only understood Mademoiselle "qui pas?"  
  
"I' m sorry but I can't speak French" she said and looked down a bit embarrassed maybe she has just make a fool of herself "And I didn't understand what you tell me" if she hasn't made a fool of herself before now she did  
  
"So you speak English then" his voice said and she smiled  
  
"Well yes English and Japanese" she looked up at him her embarrassment slowly fading now  
  
"Well in that case, are you ok?" he kindly asked her again but this time in a language she could understand "what happened?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine and well a child crashed with me and all the scores went flying away and.whatever" she tiredly said she then started to look carefully at him "thanks for asking"  
  
"No it's ok, by the way what's your name?" he finally asked her  
  
"Well my name is Kikyou Higurashi" she kindly answered saving her scores in her backpack not wanting to lose them again "and what's your name, if I may ask?"  
  
"Is just fair enough, my name is Sesshoumaru" he answered as he saved a sketch notebook also on his backpack "are you in a hurry or will you like to have a coffee with me? Or is that to impudent for you?"  
  
" Impudent.well" she looked at him a light blush came to her cheeks " no you're not, I'm not in a hurry so I will accept your invitation" she answered when the silence was starting to get really heavy.  
  
They started to walk, she was really hoping she wouldn't end doing something stupid and that will surely make her look like a fool, finally they get to a café, it was a nice and quiet place, they sited in one of the outside tables, a waitress came to apparently take their order but she was only speaking French, so obviously the one that ordered was Sesshoumaru, but to say the truth Kikyou was a bit scared about what he ordered, she had heard about snails, but the only thing the waitress bring them was a small cup of coffee and a small plate with small cinnamon rolls, at least in was only coffee in a really, really small cup, she took it and when she was about to drink it  
  
"Drink it slowly" Sesshoumaru advised her "it's a really strong coffee" "What!? No I think I will like this little cup" she said and then she drink it, her expression changed it was the most horrible thing she had ever drink, it was a really bitter coffee "oh God!!! That was really bitter, how can a coffee taste so awful?"  
  
"Haven't you ever drink express coffee before?" he asked, she looked at him and nodded her negative answer at the same time she placed the cup down on the table "what are you doing here in France?"  
  
"Well is just that I get a scholarship in Beabutx University so I can become a pianist, that's why I'm here" she said and looked up at the clouds and their soft movements in the sky "and you?"  
  
"Well I have been living here all my life and I'm also in Beabutx but only that I want to be an artist" he said but he was looking at her beautiful face in her quiet contemplation at the sky "so are your classes good?"  
  
"Yes they are, I'm trying to do my best to show them it was a good decision to gave me this scholarship" she looked at him a light blush came to her cheeks when she saw the intent look he was giving her " I.umm.well I will play the 'water requiem' in the presentation tomorrow night"  
  
"You will be in a presentation so fast?" he was a bit amazed no one has ever make it, she slowly nodded, that was really amazing for a first year student, she must be really good to be chosen to be in a presentation so fast "in that case I will go to that presentation just to watch you play"  
  
"Umm.well thank you" she said as she looked down when she felt that her cheeks were really crimson and he might laph of her "shall we go then?"  
  
"Ok I have to finish a painting for my class" he said agreeing, they both standed up and started to walk away "by the way what do you have in those scores?"  
  
"I have my homework.is a song adapted to piano" she answered as they keep walking "I suppose that in you sketch notebook you have drawings and more drawings an possible you came out to get inspiration"  
  
"Yes inside Beabutx you can't find nothing good to draw that you haven't already, but that might now change" he said and she only looked at him, they stopped in front of an astonishing black Porsche, Kikyou couldn't believe it was he rich or what? He opened the door so she could enter "well get in"  
  
"Umm.arigato" she smiled because now he was the one that didn't understood her and was looking confused at her "thank you"  
  
Kikyou was running late to her class with her teacher Zara, but Michael the professor that asked her to play in the presentation has called her to fix some last minute preparations, when she get to the classroom a guy was playing what he has composed, she sited down Zara looked at her with a killing gaze, she only looked down at her scores, everyone passed, some did it great others not to much and finally it was her turn, she standed up placed the scores in the right place and sited down in front of the piano keyboard, she was kinda nervous, she now had to sing too, she closed her eyes and breathed, when she was kinda relaxed she started to lightly touch the keys and her voice started to flow.  
  
If I were a painter  
  
I would paint my reverie  
  
If that's the only way for you to be with me  
  
We'd be together  
Just like we used to be  
Underneath the swirling skies for all to see  
  
And I'm dreaming of a place  
Where I could see your face  
And I think my brush would take me there  
But only.  
  
If I were a painter  
And could paint a memory  
I'd climb inside the swirling skies to be with you  
I'd climb inside the skies to be with you.  
  
"Well mademoiselle Kikyou, that was beautiful" Zara congratulated her when Kikyou sited besides other student, Zara looked gravely at them "Well that was good, same homework for next Friday and I really hope the persons who were a bit terri.I mean bad improve their skills.you may go now"  
  
"Well.well Kikyou from where did that song came out?" a girl with blond hair and green eyes said in a teasing tone "or should I ask, to whom that song was dedicated or inspired?"  
  
"Look Elly I'm not in the mood for your teasings" she said in a real cold and uncaring voice not common in her at the same time she arranged her scores "now get out of my way, you're making me waste my time"  
  
"Aren't you just pathetic Kikyou, you're just jealous of me because I have all the guys at the palm of my hand and you don't have none" Elly mockingly said, as she walked around Kikyou moving her hips apparently seductively " so the only thing you can do is write dreamy songs to express your feelings to a guy that will never look at you as a woman like me"  
  
"A woman like you!!!" Kikyou started to laph making Elly stop in front of her " don't you mean a bitch.because maybe all the guys look for you because you're easy to get for their beds at contrary of me, I still have dignity that's why they get close to me to have a more stable relationship not only a one night laid" Kikyou stopped Elly's hand when it was about to smack her "forgetting where I was raised.truth hurts doesn't it, now if you excuse me I have to get prepared"  
  
Kikyou roughly let go of Elly hand and left the classroom, it was really weird in fact she haven't done anything to her but it seemed like Elly hated her for who knows what? Since the second day of classes she always tried to hurt her with words, sometimes she did it but others it was Kikyou the one that hurted Elly, but it was Elly's fault. That same night Kikyou was in the backstage waiting for her turn to appear due to her professor order she was dressed formal, well she was wearing a tube black velvet dress and her hair was in an elegant bun, she was walking around waiting her turn, she tried to relax and remain calm being nervous wouldn't help her in nothing.  
  
"Maintenant mademoiselle Kikyou Higurashi executer il eau requiem" the hostess announced "recevoir mademoiselle Kikyou"  
  
If it wasn't that he say her name she wouldn't ha passed, she walked to the scenario she could feel all the eyes fixed on her, before she started to play her eyes looked at the audience, it was a real surprise to her because Sesshoumaru was sited in the second row quietly looking at her, in fact Kikyou thought he was kidding but he wasn't and that make her really happy, she sited down her mind immediately passed to her family and her hands started to touch the sweet tune, her hands seemed almost like floating on the keys, it really amazed everyone, finally her hands came to a soft stop over the gracious movements her hands were having on the keys, she standed up and looked at the crown, she bowed in a thankful mode and made her way backstage again, once there she found Elly, she was looking really hately at Kikyou, a gaze that tell her that Elly was really jealous when she was about to tell her something Elly closed her mouth and faked a smile  
  
"Bonjour, gerbe etat bien?" Elly said in a really faked voice just like her smile what was she planning to do to her now "etre classe bien?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine and my classes are fine too" a very familiar voice answered to Elly's question, Kikyou turned around only to find herself looking at Sesshoumaru golden orbs "so it seems everyone enjoyed your performance Kikyou"  
  
"I guess so and thanks for coming" she said and looked down a bit ashamed of her doubtful mind "I really thought you were kidding"  
  
"You two knew each other" Elly's voice finally said making them remember she was right there  
  
"Yes we met yesterday after I invited her to have a coffee with me" he said in an almost teasing mode Elly expression really wanting to change but she kept her faked expression "after a nice talk I promised I will come to this presentation only to see her perform, well since everything went great why don't we go celebrate? Elly you can come if you want" Elly was now trying harder to keep her smile "well Kikyou I will wait you outside.you too Elly of course if you decide to come"  
  
"Ok I will think about it" she said in her sweet faked voice when he leaved her expression changed to pure hate her killing stare on Kikyou "so that's why you write your song?"  
  
"No I finished that song before I met him" Kikyou defensively said trying not to flinch over her killing gaze "I met him when he helped me to catch my scores."  
  
"Don't lie to me you stupid bitchie naïve girl!!!" Elly brusquely interrupted Kikyou her killing stare intensifying; if looks were able to kill she will have been dust by now "look Kikyou, I can let you have any guy you want but Sesshoumaru is mine, he's my boyfriend so stay away from him"  
  
"He's your boyfriend?" Kikyou said kinda sad did she really thought a guy like him will be single but he was paired with Elly "you're lying"  
  
"No I'm not, so you will take this night to tell him you want him away from you" Elly seemed close to kill her in a really brutal way "if you don't get away from him I will make your life a living hell you bitch, I promise you that"  
  
Elly turned around and beated Kikyou with her artificial blond hair, Kikyou only started at her retreating back, now her mind making lots of questions but the most important one was he really Elly's boyfriend with thought in her mind she went outside where he was waiting for her, they went to the parking lot after a short ride they stopped in front of a restaurant.a really fancy one, what surprised Kikyou more was that apparently they had a reservation, the waiter guided them to a table, the restaurant was amazingly beautiful just like France could offer, they talked about how she felt while she was performing, she also told him that her inspiration was her family, when he paid the check they went to walk around, she started to feel a bit cold it has been a really bad idea to come with that dress but he was kind enough and lend her his coat, their walking take them to the park  
  
"Kikyou if I may ask" his voice bring her back from the ponderings she has been in since they started their walk "how is your relation with Elly?"  
  
"I was wondering when will you be asking me that" she said as they keep walking through the path full of tree in fact she was kinda afraid to answer that question because maybe she insult her of course that if Elly was his girlfriend "we don't have a good relationship, she hated me and I don't know why, but every time she sees me she tries to hurt me with words sometimes she succeed others I hurt her" she looked at him and he was smiling "can I ask you something?"  
  
He looked at her considering the answer "of course"  
  
"Well is just that I want to be sure of the information she gave me" she said as she hugged more her shoulders with his coat "is it true that you're her boyfriend?"  
  
"What her boyfriend!?" he started to laph, she looked puzzled at him "umm.sorry, she's still saying that.I did was her boyfriend but that was two years ago when I dump her for her attitude" he smiled when her expression changed to relief "I guess she tell you to stay away from me" she nodded "don't listen to her if she tries to do something to you, she will pay for it"  
  
"Ok, thank you" she said, she suddenly stopped and he looked at her confused "can we return now? Is getting cold?"  
  
"Of course" he answered  
  
They get to his car and returned to Beabutx. The next day when she returned him his coat Elly went directly to her and slap her on her cheek calling her bitch, a professor took Elly to the principal office, Elly was punished when she found Kikyou later that day she promised that she will revenge because it was Kikyou fault, Kikyou was a bit scared of her words, after that day Elly started to treat her worse even to the point of playing pranks to her but Sesshoumaru always helped Kikyou that's why he became her best friend something that angered Elly more, if everything stayed in that same way Kikyou's life in France promised to be memorable in a very different way that she expected it.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Melian and Luthien: well here's the second chap we didn't take to much to update well we don't have to much reviews but some friends that had already read this said that is good since they are lazy here are some opinions:  
  
Melanie: well is a nice fic I hope that you don't get flame for your pairing because I also like them so nobody flames ok.  
  
Brad: even though that couple is just as weird as Sess/Kag, Mir/Kag Inu/San, Sess/San, Sess/Kagura and even Sess/Inu I think that the way you're writing this fic is cool and others fics over there has make consider this pairing.  
  
Tiffany: well really I started to consider this pairing when I found a site called "Hidden Hearts" after that they get to much into my head that they become my favorite couple replacing Sess/Kag now for me the best couple in Inuyasha is SESS/KIK FOREVER.  
  
Dark Magician Girl12: well I must say it started good but when is sesshoumaru coming to picture well I won't flame you because I also like that pairing so if anyone tries to flame you don't hear them and keep ahead girls.  
  
Well there are some opinions of our friends that are to lazy to place reviews umm by the way I think one of these three persons I going to write a fic can you guess who? Well we will try to update soon bye. 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: We don't own the Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takashi even though we would like to own them and make lots of money.   
  
Summary: Kikyou is a Japanese teenager that recently moved to France because she won a scholarship in the most important university in France to make her dream of becoming a pianist come true.. on the other hand Sesshoumaru has been living in France all his life and now he's in the same university but he's studying to become a famous artist. What if these two were to meet? Will it be true that France is the capital of love? Or will everything end in disillusion? (Dido's song 'Paris' will be in a later chap).   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama.   
  
Rating: You already know.   
  
Pairing: Sess/Kik all the way, flame us we don't care.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
  
  
'Amour en la France'  
  
Chap. III: What? Sesshoumaru and Elly together?   
  
It has been a year since Kikyou has been in Beabutx University in France to reach her dream of becoming the best pianist in the world. During this time, she has really grown and lived through so much; her skills with the piano, song and composition have really improved and she has made really good friends, but among all of them, her best friends were Sesshoumaru, Zara, Michael and Tali. However, she also had enemies and, of course, they were Elly and her group of materialistic and superficial friends.   
  
Throughout this year, she had bittersweet moments and sweet moments, usually full of happiness and triumphs and even though she still kept in touch with her family, like for example that moment when she was in MSN talking with her younger sister Kagome, it was rather difficult for her to find time to even login in to the messenger and talk, but on those rare occasions she managed to get online, they chatted for what seemed like hours. (A/N: well since it's an msn conversation understand why we write it like this)   
  
Higurashi Maiden: So how's everything going sis?  
  
Maiden in France: Well everything is just fine; I have really improved my skills with the piano.  
  
Higurashi Maiden: That's great sis!!! Everything is fine here too, but everyone misses you very much.  
  
Maiden in France: I miss everyone too, but my memories of you are my inspiration and strength to keep going.  
  
Higurashi Maiden: Is that guy you talked to me about.the artist student.umm Sesshoumaru.your best friend or is he your boyfriend already?  
  
Maiden in France: No, he's just my friend, but what can you tell me about Inuyasha?  
  
Higurashi Maiden: He's just great and cute, but I think he stills likes you.  
  
Maiden in France: I don't think so he must really love you. Really, you won't have the bad luck I had with Naraku.  
  
Higurashi Maiden: That wasn't your fault, no one would have thought he was such an asshole that he would cheat on you and that he would even dare to.  
  
Maiden in France: Don't remind me of that!!!  
  
Higurashi Maiden: Upps.I'm sorry, by the way do you think you could come home on February 10?  
  
Maiden in France: In two weeks, why?  
  
Higurashi Maiden: It's just that our mother will get married again and she wants you back for her wedding that is on February 14, what do you say?  
  
Maiden in France: So mom is getting married again.ok, I will ask for an authorization from the principal and I'll go to the wedding. Well, I have to go. Sesshoumaru must be waiting for me  
  
Higurashi Maiden: Umm.you seem too close to be just friends  
  
Maiden in France: Stop it! I really have to go. Bye, see you later or when I return home  
  
Higurashi Maiden: Okay goodbye see you then. (A/N: well that's it)   
  
Kikyou turned off the computer and after quickly fixing her hair; she left her room and walked to the tables outside the cafeteria, till she finally spotted Sesshoumaru. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and they went to his room to leave his backpack. He had an amazing two-floor room; his bedroom was in the upper floor and, in the lower floor, was his art study, in which he had several paintings, sculptures and his art tools. She really liked his room because she thought it really portrayed his artistic side.   
  
They left his room and went to the parking lot. That day they would be going to an art museum, because he had said he needed to check his skills so he could be prepared for anything. In truth, Sesshoumaru felt very insecure about his abilities, even though Kikyou and his professors thought he was talented enough to be a great artist and that his skills could take him very far in the art world.  
  
They were now watching the paintings and sculptures; some of them were gothic, others were really modernist and of course, there were classic ones, but there was one thing that all those paintings had in common: naked women. What was the fun in painting naked women, after all? Kikyou wondered as she read the pamphlet she had gotten in the museum entrance and she found the answer to her question.  
  
".The current art flow is painting naked women. That kind of art was lost for almost 25 years and is now returning with certain popularity among people, art critics and collectors. This flow promises to last for a very long time especially in classic paintings and sculptures, so it's a good time for artists to become familiarized with this art flow, just like Ansel Alsov from Italy, who was the one that started this art flow with a painting of his wife. According to Ansel, the best trick is to choose gorgeous women as muses because those are the kind of paintings and sculptures that the art collectors and art critics seem to prefer."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So that's the current art flow. Interesting." She heard him say. That was weird. She had heard his voice really close to her. She turned to look beside her and immediately blushed; her face was mere millimeters away from his. She slowly backed away. "Umm.do you mind if I keep this pamphlet?"   
  
"No, not at all. Besides, I think you need it more than I do. Go on ahead and take it." He took it from her hands and started to browse through the pages. "Who's Ansel Alsov?"   
  
"Well, he's a real influent artist, he's only 35 and he's recognized all around the world" He answered with a sigh and stopped walking when he noticed her pausing. He was still reading the information on the pamphlet and sighed again "I just hope I can be as recognized as him someday"  
  
"Don't worry, you have talent and trust me, you will be recognized maybe more than him, just believe in your skills." She said as she gave him a small pat in his shoulder. "Umm." she was now looking at a very weird sculpture "What do you think that is?"   
  
"What?" He asked as he closed the pamphlet and looked at the strange formed and bright colored sculpture Kikyou was staring at with a confused expression. "Well, honestly, it's a piece of trash." Kikyou giggled at his comment " But in the art world, that's abstract art"   
  
"Wow, that must really be abstract art" She said, not finding any form to the piece of artwork in any way she looked at it, then she eyed him "You won't make that kind of.oh no, it can't be!"   
  
"Bonjour, Sesshoumaru" His expression changed when he heard Elly's faked voice and immediately faked a smile and looked at her "What a surprise to find you here." Of course, she had plotted everything (bad girl).   
  
"Really, isn't it?" His voice sounded faked and felt really at unease, because he could feel the obvious tension between the two girls who, right now, were giving each other hate glares. He really was in a bad position, standing in the middle of two girls that hated each other more that anything. "Do you need something?"   
  
"I always need something from you, darling" she said seductively and took his hand, causing Kikyou to grow even angrier. "If you excuse us, Kikyou" Elly said to Kikyou on a false superior tone.   
  
Elly took Sesshoumaru away leaving Kikyou alone, watching how her enemy giggled of everything she or he said. That was really disturbing but, really, what kind of tricks was she trying to pull on him? Her faked giggles made Kikyou really angry, she only wanted to take Elly's neck in her hands and well, you know, kill her.   
  
Kikyou had now thought of 1000 ways to kill Elly in three easy steps and, around an hour later, Sesshoumaru returned. Curiosity got the best of her and when she asked him what he and Elly had talked about, he told her it hadn't been anything important. Obviously he didn't want to tell her so she left the questioning right there and they finished their visit to the museum.   
  
After their visit to the museum and Sesshoumaru's little talk with Elly, he had been acting really weird towards her, he even got to the point of canceling some plans they had made, such as going to their favorite club, saying he was busy, and he now tended to spend lots of time locked in his room and she didn't know why. Well, she was also busy, but not so much as to not finding time for her friends.   
  
The principal gave her permission to return to Japan for her mother's wedding, but she would need to catch up with her classes when she returned. Zara and Michael (her professors) had helped her to write a song that she would perform in the wedding and, right now, she was sitting in one of the cafeteria tables trying to work a bit more on the song when she accidentally heard a conversation between Maya and Megan, Elly's best friends.   
  
".Well it seems like Elly did it again, didn't she?" Maya said almost laughing   
  
"Yeah who would have thought Elly and Sesshoumaru would get back together" Megan said giggling "They practically spend hours inside his room doing who knows what?"   
  
"Yeah, but whatever it is that they do, it must be something really good, because every time she returns she is really happy." Maya said now practically laughing, "I bet they are in his room right now, that's why he doesn't have time to spend with Kikyou."   
  
"Yeah, Elly was right Kikyou was no match for her." Megan said and the two girls started to laugh, "Honestly, did Kikyou think Sesshoumaru liked her more than Elly? Obviously no, I think that their friendship is now over thanks to Elly's skills in bed. That's how she was able to torn them apart, because Kikyou is still a virgin and I don't think Sesshoumaru would want an inexperienced woman for sex."   
  
Kikyou stood up and left the cafeteria. Was it true what Maya and Megan said about Elly and Sesshoumaru? Were they really back together? But that couldn't be, what about those times he told her he hated Elly for her attitude? Was that just a lie?   
  
There was only one way to find out the truth.  
  
She put away her stuff and went to his room, really hoping everything was just a lie and that when she got to his room, he would tell her it was a lie and that he never would think of getting back with Elly and that it was a simple prank they played on her like they always did. Her heart was really hoping and clinging to that thought, it simply couldn't be true. Sesshoumaru and Elly? That really was a disgusting thought.   
  
When she got to his room, she knocked at the door but no one answered. Right when she was about to leave, she heard some noises coming from the room and slowly placed her hand on the doorknob and started to open the door, which, strangely, was unlocked.   
  
What she saw inside hurt her more than any word or wound she could have received in that moment.  
  
There, in the center of the room was Elly, naked, and Sesshoumaru kneeled besides her, holding her chin close to kiss her. She couldn't believe it! He had been lying to her since the very beginning, was he only toying with her? They finally spotted her and Elly only smiled while Sesshoumaru let go of her chin and looked at Kikyou, ready to explain what was happening, but she didn't need any explanations. She could perfectly understand what was happening.   
  
She only closed the door and ran away from there as fast as her legs could take her; tears were flowing freely from her eyes. Was she really fool enough to believe him? How could she make the same mistake a second time? She had now suffered another wound in her heart, but this time her heart shattered into pieces. How could she have been fooled so easily again? How could she be so naïve? She felt as if she would never be able to place together the pieces of her already shattered heart, not when you receive the same pain again, only this time it was much more painful. This time, not only her heart had shattered, but also her soul and hopes for love.   
  
She now felt empty and cold.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Melian and Luthien: Well sorry for take to long with the update, we get a beta reader and we really thank her for helping us on this chap. Really we were also kinda depressed so much that we thought in leave this fic right there but a good friend helps us to keep going with it, other thing that made us felt sad was a little accident that happened to Luthien's puppy Inuki a car crashed with him and killed the poor puppy she has been taking care since he born, besides that we're kinda stuck in a chap but we will try to go ahead with this, well sorry for take to long and thanks to shrine Maiden of the Moon, Sadistic Shadow, Sweet Ruby Moon and Jazz7 for review this fic we really appreciate it well bye now. 


	4. Chapter IV

> **DISCLAIMER: **Well I don't own the Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi well this is done so don't sue us.  
  
**AUTHOR:** Melian and Luthien.  
  
**GENRE:** Romance/Drama.  
  
**RAITING:** R  
  
**SUMMARY:** By this time you already know the summary so don't need to place it here again..  
  
**PAIRING:** Sesshoumaru/Kikyou all the way  
  
**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update but now is more difficult Melian left due to collage things so I'm alone with this fic...so the updates will be a bit...well you understand to now work alone in a fic but I promise you I will do everything I can to keep the good work.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**'Amour En La France'**  
_**Chap. IV: Explanations**_.  
  
The dim sun rays were softly crepting through the window lightly illuminating it with the soft light, the soft and brilliant cherry wood of the piano beautifully bathed by the dim afternoon light. The room was in complete silence except for the soft and pained sobs that were filling the room, a young and mature man with auburn hair, very deep gray blue orbs and really handsome let the raven haired girl that was in his arms cry freely on his chest, one of his hands was currently caressing her soft silk hair as a reassuring way to let her know everything will be okay and that it was okay to cry.  
  
It was almost like a tradition now, every time Kikyou needed advice, someone mature to talk to or a shoulder to cry her soul and heart out she always went to her professor and friend Michael Parker. In all the time she has been there Michael easily became a real close friend he was almost like an older brother to her, but even though he was such a good friend she still feel ashamed that he was seeing her cry so desperately and bitterly but she didn't have no else to run to cause it was obvious she couldn't go to Sesshoumaru...he was to busy anyway.  
  
"Are you feeling better Kikyou?" Michael smooth and manly voice asked  
  
"Yes...I'm a little better" Kikyou answered between sobs "Thank you"  
  
"It's okay Kikyou" He replied as he watched the girl slowly moving away from his arms "Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
"No...nothing" she lied as her hands tenderly wiped the last tears away "Nothing's wrong"  
  
"Are you sure Kikyou?" He asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest "Something must be really wrong to make you cry like that"  
  
"It's nothing" She looked down at her hands not wanting to look at his eyes "It's nothing important"  
  
"Okay Kikyou" He let a small sigh escape his mouth "I wont obligate you to tell me was wrong...but I wont be able to help you if I don't know was wrong"  
  
"Is just that I...well..." She looked up at his calm and handsome face as he awaited for her to continue "Is just that I find Sesshoumaru and Elly together in his room and she was naked"  
  
"Oh...so that was it" He softly said as he looked away from her "Did you wait for an explanation?"  
  
"An explanation!!!!" Kikyou practically spat at him "It was pretty obvious...what will you have though if you saw Zara with other man in this same situation"  
  
"Maybe like you did" Michael answered but looked back at her "But I wouldn't had run away I will had ordered for an explanation"  
  
"Yeah...but I'm not as strong as you are Michael" She softly said as she looked away "When I saw them I felt heartbroken and empty"  
  
"Look Kikyou I know how that feels" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulders "I went through that too...but maybe you must seek for an explanation don't you think? Because just maybe you misunderstood everything"  
  
"Well...I...maybe..." She kept her stare on her hands "But what if I didn't misunderstood?"  
  
"Well maybe you should seek the explanation before to get to that conclusion Kikyou" He wisely advised as he looked down at the pondering girl "Kikyou?"  
  
"Maybe I should ask for an explanation...but what if he confirms my thoughts" She softly said as she looked up at him "I'm not ready...my heart's not ready to hear that"  
  
"Okay Kikyou I understand...first put your thoughts and feelings in order and the you ask for that explanation" He said as he gently squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring way "And when you think you're ready to hear his explanation you will do it okay?"  
  
"Yes...thank you Michael" She softly smiled at him "What will I do without you?"  
  
"Well I think you will be totally lost" He softly replied but she glared at him "Yeah and I will also be lost without you"  
  
She happily smiled now "That's better" she stood up "Thank you again Michael"  
  
"Anytime" He replied as he also stood up "You know you can always count with me"  
  
"Yeah I know thanks" She walked to the door "Well I should leave now or you will get late to your date"  
  
"Okay see you later then" He said as he turned away from her  
  
Kikyou exited Michael's classroom still pondering on his words maybe and just maybe she did misunderstood what happened...but could there be any reason for Elly to be naked in Sesshoumaru's room besides the one she had on mind but what other reason could it be, now her mind was really messed up maybe she will think better if she was well rested so she walked to her room. She opened the door of her bedroom, really not bothering in changing her clothes, she laid on her bed sank her head on the soft pillows as she let sleep brace her in such a comfortable and tender embrace that will made her forget her worries and pain for some hours.  
  
**#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#  
**  
An entire week passed by an still Kikyou didn't find an answer for her problems, she had tried really hard to place her thought and feelings in order to speak with Sesshoumaru and heard his explanation but every time she thought she had just made it she would chicken out and back away from him. To her utter inner pain she has been avoiding him all that week every time she stepped in the same room or place where he was she would leave and she will run away from him wherever he wanted to talk with her...she couldn't bear to hear the true coming from his lips.  
  
Strangely to her this experience hurt at least a thousand times more than the time she found out Naraku was cheating on her with her 'Best friend' but why did his betrayal hurt that much? Sesshoumaru had only been a friend and nothing more then why she felt so sad, so hurt, so played, so betrayed...it wasn't like if he had been her boyfriend. It was in that moment that realization hit her the truth that she didn't wanted to accept...she was in love with him but he wasn't in love with her, sometimes she thought he did felt something more than friendship for her but she was just foolish to believe that he will fell in love for someone like her...How could she be so foolish? Maybe Elly was right maybe she was just to little for him to notice her in that way.  
  
After awhile she decided to stay in her room only going out to go to her classes and to eat something, of course that her friend Tali had tried to cheer her up and made her feel better even though Kikyou appreciated her efforts she didn't had wishes to do anything without him, she really missed to talk with him, to hang out with him, to laph with him, to do almost everything with him...slowly she forgot Michael's advice to hear his explanation, her sadness and pain buried it really deep in her mind.  
  
It was almost lunch time and Kikyou was now starving she had been working in her assignment to Zara's class for almost four hours now, even though she was pained and depressed she didn't let that made her work lower, and now she needed something to eat, she walked out of her room and to the cafeteria to have lunch. She entered to the cafeteria and sighed when she didn't see neither Tali or Michael with Zara there, she went to get something to eat after finding a table she started to eat silently and only wishing for Sesshoumaru not to appear there while she was having lunch she still didn't wanted to see him, she finished her lunch and stood up to leave the cafeteria  
  
"Why are you avoiding me Kikyou?" A real familiar voice said making her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Sesshoumaru?" She lied to him but she didn't dare to turn around to see him  
  
"Of course you know what I'm talking about?" He calmly said to her "Now tell me why?"  
  
"I have been busy" She answered to him still not looking at him "I have been doing a lot of important things"  
  
"Are those 'things' more important than me?" He asked still calm and serene  
  
"Yes, they are" She answered a little sadly "I need to do these things to help me in my studies"  
  
He sighed softly and looked at her back "Why are you lying to me Kikyou?"  
  
"I'm not lying" She softly said "Now I need to go I have other things to do"  
  
"Before you go I need to explain you something" He saw her half flinch when he said this "It's referring to the time when you find Elly in my room...it was..."  
  
"Don't need to explain me anything" She said trying to prevent her tears from falling through her eyes "I perfectly understood...bye"  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could say something more Kikyou left the cafeteria not wanting to know that piece of information that will either destroy or mend her heart that's why she didn't wanted to know...at least not yet. She went outside really not wanting to return to her room it was obvious Sesshoumaru will go look for her there and she really didn't wanted to see him at least not after what had just happened, she walked through the gardens till she finally got to a small pond with a small cherry wood bridge crossing over it, she walked to it and stopped to watch her reflection on the water in that little time she had changed she now looked more...weary and sad. Finally a pretty girl with shoulder length fire red hair and deep shiny black orbs was now standing besides her.  
  
"Hello Tali" Kikyou softly said to the girl besides her "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but here the proper question should be...How are you?" Tali kindly asked but Kikyou didn't answer as she kept looking at her water reflection "I know how you feel towards him...why don't you hear his explanation?"  
  
"I don't need too hear it" Kikyou calmly said as she threw a small pebble that was over the bridge as their reflection mixed "The explanation is obvious"  
  
"Don't be such a stubborn woman...it was only a set up Elly made!!!" Tali angrily yelled at Kikyou that was now looking at her "She told to her friends to talk about her being in Sesshoumaru's room while you were around, it was all a plan to break you apart"  
  
"Oh...really" Kikyou softly said still not believing her words "How do you explain that Elly was naked on his room?"  
  
"Well you know all that stuff about this new flow of using naked women on paints and well Elly was his model for a paint he was supposed to present as a final semester exam" Tali said as Kikyou looked surprised as hell "Maybe he was arranging her head"  
  
"Oh...I forgot about that...he told me his professor decided to insert that new art flow in his classes" Kikyou said and looked down "How could I forget that?...I just misunderstood"  
  
"But that's not the worse part my friend" Tali looked at her friend that was currently looking at her "The worse part was is that Sesshoumaru decided to stop using Elly as a model, if he doesn't present that paint he will surely fail this semester and he will be a step away from his dream"  
  
"Oh my God, why I'm such a fool?...I need to help him" Kikyou looked at Tali and smiled happily "Tali...can you be Sesshoumaru's new model?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Tali practically chocked  
  
"Oww...come on" Kikyou begged like a small girl "Please...and I promise I will never ask for another favor in my life"  
  
"That's sounds tempting" Tali pondered as she placed her hands on Kikyou's shoulder "But I'm afraid I won't be able to...I'm Angel Mikhail model already"  
  
"Oh...umm...so you're a model already...what should I do now?" Kikyou looked up at Tali that was currently smiling an small blush came to her cheeks "Oh...it's true it was my fault but...umm"  
  
"Now you get it" Tali giggled when she saw her friend in such a state "Come on we still have time"  
  
Sesshoumaru was laying on his bed thinking like he has been doing that entire week, he knew Kikyou was angry and hurt about the fact of finding Elly naked in his room and he had really wanted to explain her why she was there in the first place but she never let him do it, he knew something like that will happen if she found out that he was ordered to use Elly as a model for his final semester exam that's why he kept it as a secret from her but it was obvious Elly thought otherwise. Of course he knew Elly was a crazy bitch but not at that grade was she so desperate to tear them apart?.  
  
He had been so angry that he decided to never end his paint and fail the exam so he wouldn't have to see her again, of course he had been disappointed that he will be a step behind but not as much a Kikyou's sadness and coldness. It was strange usually he wouldn't have bothered to restore a friendship with any other girl usually he would just find another one, but she was different because he did appreciated her, she had been really caring and when he needed some words of support or even advise she was always there to give it to him really it was to much for a simple friendship...what if he was in love with her? But that couldn't be he had promised to himself never to love again not after what happened with Rin, he didn't wanted that feeling to be taken away and suffer again.  
  
A knock on his door brought him back to reality, a little reluctantly he raised from his bed really he didn't wanted to see no one in that moment so he would only had to tell whoever it was to go away really not caring who it was. Slowly he opened the door an the plan to tell whoever it was to go away when he saw who it was, outside his room was the person that plagued his thoughts with a shy smile on her face...  
  
"Umm...Hi" Kikyou softly greeted him "Umm...may I come in?"  
  
"Sure" He answered to the raven girl  
  
"Umm...thanks" She walked inside and heard the door closing behind her "How are you?"  
  
"I'm...fine" He looked over at Kikyou that was currently looking at a painting "Kikyou why..."  
  
"Look I'm sorry okay" She abruptly interrupted him still looking over at the paint "I really am"  
  
"Kikyou" He softly called her as she slowly turned to look at him "I really need to..."  
  
"No, you don't need to I already know" She interrupted him again and looked at him sadly "Tali already told me and I'm sorry for my fault you don't have a model anymore and I know that to become a painter is really important to you just like for me is to become a pianist...I really didn't acted as a friend towards you...you were always giving me support and now I didn't gave it back to you"  
  
"Kikyou it's not your fault, it's Elly's fault" He reassuringly said to her but she was still looking sadly at him "You don't need to apologize, besides if I put more dedication I will be able to pass it next year"  
  
"No, it's not fair that you get a step behind your dream, that's why I..." She started to blush and looked away as she played nervously with a hair lock "I...I...I...well...umm...I will be your new model"  
  
"What?" He couldn't believe her words was she really serious "Well thank you but I think the professor needs to authorize this"  
  
"I know he needs to" She took out a paper and handed it out for him to take it "See"  
  
"Umm" He took the paper from Kikyou hand, he saw the professor writing giving authorization to change Elly for Kikyou "Umm...I see"  
  
"Umm...yeah" She said as she looked up at him "So if you want to present your paint on time we should start now"  
  
"Kikyou well I..." He looked at her intently her decision and stubbornness present in her mahogany orbs "Fine let's start...go to the bathroom please"  
  
Kikyou turned around "Okay I will be right back"  
  
Kikyou walked to the bathroom she had been in his room a lot of times before so she perfectly knew where the bathroom was so she didn't need him to tell her where it was, she silently entered the bathroom she looked herself on the mirror she took a deep breath and turned around, a little bit nervous she started to strip from her clothes she really never imagined that the first time she will be seen naked will be to be immortalized on a paint that maybe a lot of persons will stare at, when she finished she slipped in a white bath robe she folded her clothes neatly and placed them on the counter before she stepped out.  
  
'Umm....I'm kinda nervous but here goes nothing' Kikyou thought as she walked to him "So what should I do?"  
  
"Nothing just relax" He said as he pointed her to go to a very antique couch "Just laid there"  
  
"Umm...okay" she walked to it and sited on the soft cushions "So now I guess I only have to laid down, right?"  
  
"Yes only lay down and relax" He instructed and looked strangely at her "But first take the robe off Kikyou"  
  
"Oh...yeah I forgot about that" She nervously stood up she slowly slipped off the robe and hastily laid down "Like this"  
  
"Yes like that" He said trying to hide his nervousness with a calm tone "Now just relax"  
  
'Gosh I feel like that chick on Titanic' Kikyou thought as she relaxed a bit more "Umm...Sesshoumaru what was the name of the girl that acted on Titanic?"  
  
He took a carbon pencil "Titanic?"  
  
"Yeah you know the one where Leonardo di Caprio dies drown" She said trying to remember the movie "You know the red haired girl that was with him"  
  
"Wasn't that Kate something?" He answered as he sharpened the pencil  
  
"Oh yeah Kate Winslet...thank you" She softly said to him  
  
"Umm...okay" He looked at her then at the linen "Now relax Kikyou and don't move to much" "Okay you're the artist here" She said  
  
She took a deep breath and relaxed against the soft sofa cushions, how she wanted to leave running but she knew that was the only way she could help him to achieve his dream in the same way he had done with her in the past....  
  
**#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#  
**  
Almost like a normal afternoon routine Kikyou laid on the couch relaxed and trying not to move to much as she watched him work on his paint, it was the first time she saw him work and it was quite an experience, it was obvious Sesshoumaru placed his heart and effort to his work she had never saw him so concentrated before, his intense gaze constantly changing from her to the linen was also new for her, he looked so handsome when he concentrated on his work and was then that she understood how the work of a artist was. After almost two weeks being his model she had lost all the nervousness of being naked in front of him but not quite assimilated the fact that the paint will be watched by other persons, she watched as the thin paintbrush seemed to float and gently move on his hands over the linen it was almost like the way her hands moved on the piano keys...she knew he will turn out to be an amazing artist.  
  
"Well Kikyou, you can put the robe back on" He said as he took a deep breath as he admired the finally completed paint "Were done"  
  
"Ohh...okay" She said as she stood up and slipped the robe back on "Umm...Sesshoumaru can I see it?"  
  
"Of course you can Kikyou" He answered to her.  
  
Kikyou timidly walked to him and she almost gasped when she saw the painting, it was really beautiful and perfect it almost looked like if she can easily touch her own skin on the linen she had never seen a paint that could cause that effect she almost seemed real like if she could easily walk away from the linen....  
  
"Wow" She amazingly said as she examined the paint more "It's beautiful...even though I'm naked but still is really beautiful and perfect"  
  
"Thank you" He said as he also looked over at the paint "You were a great model...so you will also deserve some recognition"  
  
"Thanks and I'm glad I could help you over for a change" She said smiling and blushing as she placed a hand on his shoulder "Umm...by the way I'm returning to Japan"  
  
"You're returning to Japan?" He looked over at her and she nodded slowly for a little instant he felt panic "You aren't giving up to your dream, right?" "No, I'm not leaving because I quit to my dream" She said as she smiled at him while he stood up "I'm returning because my mother is going to remarry and she wants me there for her wedding"  
  
"So your mother is going to marry" He said strangely as he arranged his arts instruments on their respective places "In Japan" He turned around and she nodded slowly "Want some company?"  
  
"So you're saying you want to come with me?" She happily asked and he nodded and she started to giggle softly "Okay I think it will do me good besides my sister wants to meet you plus you can take all the attention away from me"  
  
"So I see my sweet friend will only use me for her own convenience" He said with a faked hurt voice but she only looked at him with a knowing expression "Damn you have been my friend to much time"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so but maybe you can came out with something new next time" She turned around and started to walk to the bathroom "Well I will change back and then we can go to buy the tickets"  
  
"Fine" He said as he resumed his work on his art tools  
  
A little while later Kikyou came out of the bathroom fully clothed only to find him staring at the paint as if giving a last examination to it before finally gave it out to the professor, she walked to him and told him she was ready to leave he gave one last glance to the painting and turned around to leave with her.  
  
Really deep inside her heart she was happy she will go to Japan with him and she was really looking forward for her family to meet him and she really hoped her family liked him especially Kagome...usually Kagome was the more exigent when it came to chose a boyfriend...but he wasn't her boyfriend even though she wanted to he wasn't, but who knows maybe in Japan something could happen between them.  
  
And how right she was? That little trip to Japan will change their lives for either better or worse....  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
**Luthien:** Well I hope you liked this I made some changes on this chap from the original and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it and I hope I could make a good work without Melian here....well thanks to all the persons that took their time to review this chapter so this is dedicated to you...sorry for such a late update but is just that I have been busy in collage and watching 'Gravitation' but I will try to update every weekend well bye for now...oh and if someone wants to help me being my betta reader mail me...oh and I recomend you to read **Miroku and Sango **fics they are really good so well review and tell me what you think...no flames accepted.


End file.
